the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaiian Airlines
Hawaiian Airlines was founded in 1929 as Inter-Island Airways. The airline has NEVER had a fatal accident in its entire history, which makes this airline #1 in safety. An airline similarly marked to this recordance is Finnair. After CorvetteZ51 came back from Roblox 3 months later, he decided to make a new airline called Hawaiian Airlines. When players saw corvette was back, the news sprung quickly and more joined this airline. Then the airline made ads and gained 500+ members in one day. They had their first flight on 10/12/14 and it was a huge success. Already, Hawaiian is partnered with a lot of roblox's top airlines such as American Airlines, Sun Country, and Air France. Hawaiian has two Hubs - the upcoming mega-airport Honolulu International Airport, Kahului International Airport. They now serve to destinations such as Trevor8800's Burbank, DogeOk's Shanghai Pudong Int'l Airport, and BurgerMuncher69's Los Angeles Int'l Airport and supergamemaker81's Vancouver Int'l Airport, which was partly designed by BurgerMuncher69. The Hawaiian Airlines that ROBLOX knows of was founded by CorvetteZ51 and DogeOk on 10/11/14. Corvette came back from Roblox 3 months later, he decided to make a new airline called Hawaiian Airlines. The the airline made ads and gained 500+ members in one day, making it the largest member gain in Roblox aviation history. due to ads and shoutouts from American Airlines and others. They had their first flight on 10/12/14 and it was a huge success. Already, Hawaiian is partnered with a lot of roblox's top airlines such as American Airlines, Sun Country, and Air France. Hawaiian has two Hubs - the upcoming mega-airport Honolulu International Airport, Kahului International Airport. They now serve to destinations such as Trevor8800's Burbank, DogeOk's Shanghai Pudong Int'l Airport, and BurgerMuncher69's Los Angeles Int'l Airport and supergamemaker81's Vancouver Int'l Airport, which was partly designed by BurgerMuncher69. CorvetteZ51 owned 3 other airlines prior to his remanagement back on ROBLOX. They were Alaska Airlines, now owned by iBrassie, American Airlines, now owned by Iceman400, and Virgin Australia, which is now owned by Aviationer, or Electr0Maton. The Hackening This whole section will eventually become its whole new page. On late November of 2014, the airline was hacked by DEATHTOROAVIATION, which is most likely an alt of SirAircraftEngineer. DEATHTOROAVIATION also hacked CorvetteZ51 and took over the group. Los Angeles Int'l Airport, San Francisco Int'l Airport, and Honolulu Airport are currently all under lockdown, as well as many west coast airlines. JetEire locked down Dublin. BurgerMuncher69 has alerted authorities about this event. JetEire is likely to be next and DEATHTOROAVIATION has planned to hack 10 airlines, which are likely to be the 10 largest airlines on ROBLOX. Jolteon Airlines and Lonian Airways have suspended their Hawaii flights as well as any flights out of Los Angeles and/or San Francisco. Many alts that were in JetEire and American Airlines were said to be a part of the hackings. Both airlines have a possibility of being hacked. Currently, all airlines that have over 500 members as well as some others are under lockdown. Airlines that are not under lockdown include, but are not limited to El Al, All Nippon Airways, Finnair, and Atlantic Southeast Airlines. Qatar Airways was another victim of the hacking as well as Delta Air Lines. Authorities say that California Airlines and Alaska Airlines are at risk because of the amount of group members both airlines have. Also, word has been spread about Independence Air being hacked by DEATHTOROAVIATION. DEATHTOROAVIATION has planned to hack Cathay Pacific as a start with the turn from November to December. By December 1, it has been confirmed that 6 airlines have been hacked, as well as dozens of accounts. Lonian Airways joined the hackers side eventualy, and many people left. The airline eventually shut down on the 6th of December because Jacob Yarnbrough(Killerbat16), one of the managers of the airline, made the airline go corrupt and he ended up causing a major disturbance, causing almost everyone to leave. Dev Ghosh(james8322) made a speech about his anger towards Jacob Yarnbrough for this event. With DEATHTOROAVIATION however, Futurtopia, BurgerMuncher69, and wyattsmack found the hacker's IP and noted that it matched BurgerMuncher69's IP. This meant a lot like no wonder why many people suspected BurgerMuncher69 of the hackings. However, BurgerMuncher69 was not the only user that was on that IP. A user by the name of Hollafordollax3 was the actual hacker. He was eventually caught by ROBLOX authorities and he was arrested in his Winnetka home by the Los Angeles Police Department. On the 6th of December, local ROBLOXian citizens have confirmed that there was no more of the Hackening and therefore, all airlines resumed operations from their normal places. Casey Domores(CaseyJones3) noted this in a recent script she made that she says was "regarding DEATHTOROAVIATION and his colleagues". When she spoke to greenhomer and DogeOk about it, they were speechless about it. Fleet Hawaiian's fleet is more unique unlike other robloxian airlines. Each of their aircraft is named of one of the Hawaiian language, Such as the first Hawaiian Airlines A330-200 named "Nahiku", and the first 717-200 being named 'Iwa 'Iwa. They currently have 20 aircraft and 30 Orders for A330-200, 767-400, 717-200 and ATR 42-500 Aircraft. Hawaiian's Fleet: 10/17/14 ATR 42-500 3 Ordered A330-200 11 2 Ordered B717-200 24 Ordered B767-400 9 1 Ordered Destinations Hawaiian currently has 8 Destinations to Asian and American cities. They will be opening up many more destinations throughout Western Asia and some in Europe. -Honolulu HUB -Bora Bora -Key West -Miami -Maui -Hilo -Molokai -Kona -Shanghai -Washington -Los Angeles -San Francisco -San Diego Category:Airline